


Spontaneous Story Number TWO

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Just good clean fun between lovers, M/M, Paybacks, Starsky bound like Houdini, sex with bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: Payback? Hutch is all in!





	Spontaneous Story Number TWO

**Author's Note:**

> Another spontaneous story my partner and I wrote following a picture prompt posted in our group. It was a pic of Starsky bound in chains in his role as Houdini  
> Spontaneous Starsky/Hutch - SLASH/SHIP on FB  
> Feel free to ask to join. We try to do a new story once a week, but as we are both writing on solo stories, sometimes it's a bit longer.  
> We LOVE Kudos and comments send us over the moon! *Hint hint* LOL

 

Spontaneous Story Number TWO

"Hutch, you SURE you know what you're doing??"

”Come on, Starsky, you said whips and chains, I only had  chains.”

“Personally, I like having you like this, I can control you better. God Starsk, you look beautiful like this.” Hutch just stood and admired his partner, bound in chains.

"But maybe I should shorten the chain between your neck and ankles? Bend you over further?" Hutch walked behind his lover, running his hands over his naked back and buttocks. He admired the firm muscles and masculine lines in front of him. He wet two fingers of his right hand with his mouth and moved them between those tight butt cheeks. He circled the tight anus, enjoying the moans Starsky was making.  
 "You want them in you? You want me to push my fingers into you? With you chained like this, not much you can do to stop me from doing whatever I want with you.” Hutch continued to circle his fingertips.

“Oh, yes, please Hutch, please.” Starsky pushed back as far as he could.

Hutch pulled his fingers away. He walked in front of Starsky and knelt down to have their faces close, almost nose to nose. "I don't think it’s gonna be that easy, buddy."  
He dropped a quick kiss on Starsky's lips and stepped back. He slowly unzipped his jeans and reached in to pull his cock out of his silk boxers. He stood in front of Starsky and slowly stroked his cock, bringing it to a full erection. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting out a long, low moan.

That was enough to bring a moan from Starsky, he could not take his eyes away from the sight in front of him. "Oh God, please, I need that, I need you, please don't do this, please...?" Starsky opened his mouth, as if silently begging for a taste of the cock in front of him.

Hutch looked at Starsky. "How prettily you beg. But I don't think it's enough. Remember Monday? When you stepped in front of me, and almost got shot for doing so? Did you think I wouldn't duck or do something to save myself? You. Could. Have. Been. Killed. Trying to protect me!" Hutch took a deep breath. "You need to learn not to put yourself in danger like that. So, no, I think this is going to take a LONG time."

Hutch continued to stroke himself, getting a drop of pre-cum on the end. He reached down with his other hand and cupped his balls, gently squeezing them. He kept his eyes open and focused on Starsky. Maybe torturing him would teach him not to risk his life.

Looking into his lover's eyes, Starsky said, "But Hutch, he had you, he could've killed you, you didn't see him, I did...I couldn't let you get shot, I didn't want to lose you". Starsky choked up. He looked down trying to gain some composure, thinking about how close the bullet had come to his partner. Thinking about how he would die himself if he lost Hutch

Hutch was re-living the scene, too, so he understood what Starsky was saying. Had their roles been reversed, he would have stepped in front of Starsky.

"Hey. I know. Thank you. But don't you know I would die if I lost you?" He moved close to Starsky and placed his cock on his lover's lips. "Take me in. Suck me."

Starsky sucked his lover in, taking him in as far as he could, then he slowly pulled back, wrapping his tongue around the throbbing organ, licking just under the head, then taking him back in as far as he could. Tasting the pre-cum, sucking hard and finally pulling him all the way into his throat, he moaned.

"Starsk! God, I love it when you do that!" Hutch moaned and stood as still as he could while the chained man made a prisoner of his cock with his mouth. When he felt himself getting close to coming, he pulled free of Starsky's mouth.

He pulled a low stool in front of Starsky. "You can brace against that."

Then he walked behind him. He waited until Starsky had put his bound hands on the stool, then smacked his right hand against Starsky's left butt cheek. He admired the red print he had left there, then smoothed his hand over it. "I love you, Starsk. I love the trust you have given me today. I promise, you won't be sorry."

Holding on to the stool was a bit harder than he thought. Feeling the smack on his backside made him jump, then he felt the loving hand, rubbing, caressing him. He moaned again, "Hutch..." his voice trailed off. "I'll always trust you. Please, now...?"

"I know, buddy. I know. You need this. So do I. I need you." Hutch took hold of his cock and ran it up and down the crack in Starsky's ass. He paused, picked up the lube he had put on the floor and generously lubed Starsky’s anus and his own cock.  He aligned his cock with that tight hole and pushed a little each time he ran over the hot hole. Every time he pushed forward, Starsky pushed back. Before long, he was pushing in, instead of running up and down. He slowly entered his lover. A little bit at a time, trying hard not to just shove his cock in deep. He rocked slowly. A half inch at a time. He watched as he cock slowly slid into Starsky. When he was fully encased in all that hot tightness, he paused. He held onto Starsky to keep him from moving. He savored the feeling.

 Leaning over Starsky's back, careful not to put his weight on his restrained partner, he whispered in Starsky's ear, "Home."

"Oh...love...you..." Another moan escaped Starsky’s mouth. Feeling his lover inside him completed him. "Please...Babe, move, please." He pushed back

"Soon. I promise. I just want to savor the feeling of being, home." Hutch pulled back then pushed forward again, slowly. This was not a time for fast and furious. This was a time for slow and easy. For loving and giving. He continued rocking at that pace. Slow and deep. Moaing with each movement.

"Remember that time you kept me waiting? Hanging on for what seemed like hours, Starsk?"

"I love you home, it's where you belong...where I need you." Pushing back and moving with his lover, Starsky was loving this man loving him.

"Wha...? it wasn't that long..."

"I never came so hard before. It was amazing. I want that for you." Hutch was still rocking… slowly… steadily.

Starsky was thinking back on that afternoon. They had made love all afternoon. Slow and easy. He remembered what Hutch was talking about. He loved teasing him, but he also loved the way Hutch had reacted to it. When Hutch came, it seemed like the spasms kept coming, long after the first eruption. He had to smile, and bite his lip.

"Well...Blondie, you seem to make me want to please you..." Starsky let out another moan "Oh man....feels so good, mmmmm."

Hutch knew Starsky was right with him. Understanding what he wanted. He started moving a little faster, but kept the strokes even and smooth. "You always please me, lover. Always." He reached around and took hold of Starsky's cock. He stroked it slowly, in rhythm with his thrusts. He held just tight enough for friction, but not firm enough to make him come.

"Awww, Starsk... you are so tight and hot. Mmmmm. So good, babe."

Hutch looked at his lover. The hard muscles of his arms. The perfect slope of his back. This man, this strong, wonderful man, gave himself so freely and easily to him.

 Hutch thrust a bit harder and faster, adjusting his strokes of Starsky's cock the same. "You are so perfect for me."

Starsky kept pushing back, meeting the powerful but gentle thrusts of his lover. Between the assault on his prostate, and the firm hand on his cock, his orgasm exploded from him. He heard his partner gasp as he spasmed. He saw colors, he heard a scream, but did not know if it was him or his lover. He slumped against the stool, still trying to hold himself up.

Hutch grabbed Starsky's hips, steadying him. He orgasmed so hard, he wasn't sure who was holding who up.

"Starsk! good... so good... always."

When he caught her breath, he pulled out of his lover and grabbed the warm washclothes and towels he had placed on the table close to them. He began to clean Starsky. When he was finished he unlocked all the chains. Then he cleaned himself up. He pulled Starsky into his chest and kissed him deeply. "Thank you. I love you."

Kissing back, Starsky said, “You can make me your bondage boy in chains anytime you want! That was great. Can't wait to see what's next." He pulled his lover  into another kiss.

"Hmmm? Next? Well, now that you mention it…I've always wanted to..." His comment was halted by his lover's lips as he kissed him deeply.

At that point, Starsky could feel his muscles tightening and aching, he was trying to shrug off the pain, kissing his lover helped keep his mind off it for the most part, but he was feeling uncomfortable, and needed to lay down.

"Babe...I hate to ruin the moment...but I need to...lay down". He looked up at his partner, hoping he hadn't ruined his plans for something else.

Hutch saw the pain in Starsky's eyes. He quickly scooped him into his arms and strode for the bedroom. He carefully laid Starsky on the bed on his stomach. He ran for the bathroom and turned the tub faucet on hot. He wet several towels in the hot water, wrung them out and hurried back to the bedroom. He placed the warm wet towels on Starsky's back, arms and legs. Then he threw a heavy blanket over him. He climbed under the blanket and scooted close to Starsky.

"Better? Go to sleep. I'll keep the towels warm. When you wake up, I'll give you a full body massage. Sleep, babe. I love you."

With Hutch snuggling close, Starsky was feeling so loved and content. Feeling his lover wrapped around him, was enough to relax him. "I love you...I..."

Sleep took over.

 


End file.
